bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Di Roy Rinker
or D-Roy as he is also known, is Arrancar Dieciséis (16) in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' five Fracción. Character Outline What remains of his Hollow mask is a bulky helmet similar in shape to a hammerhead shark. The right-hand side of his mask is wrapped in bandages, which obscures his right eye (the bandages are meant to hide an injury given to him by Grimmjow when he was still an Adjuchas). When the bandages are unwrapped, there is a gash on the top of his mask. His right eye is identical to a normal Hollow eye; a white circle surrounded by black shadows. He has square, shark-like teeth (his oddly shaped teeth have been noted to give him a slight lisp). Di Roy is noted for carrying his Zanpakutō in his hands for much of his screentime. Di Roy's original Hollow form was that of a eel-like creature with a shark head matching the remnants of his mask. During his battle with Rukia Kuchiki, he claims that his "true battlefield is in the sky," suggesting that he fights better in the air; however, most Arrancar seem to prefer this method of fighting. Di Roy is apparently weaker than his brethren (a direct result of Grimmjow eating part of him as an Adjuchas, thus halting his development early), to the point that Yylfordt Granz scornfully refers to him as an "Arrancar in name only." He apparently had to beg the rest of the group to allow him to partake in the invasion. History Prior to his becoming and Arrancar, he traveled around Hueco Mundo with Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Nakeem Greendina and two other unnamed Hollows hoping to one day become Vasto Lorde. One day, they came across a small panther-like Adjuchas by the name of Grimmjow. Di Roy threatens to eat him, but it is he who is suddenly attacked and has a part of himself eaten by Grimmjow. As a show of respect for his power, Shawlong and the others kneels before Grimmjow and asks him to be their king, believing that under his leadership they will succeed in becoming the most powerful class of Menos, the Vasto Lordes. After hunting and eating thousands of lower-level hollows, Di Roy and the others realized that their evolution had stopped after eating more than 3,000 hollows, but Grimmjow refuses to surrender and refers to them as cowards. No longer interested in leading the group, Shawlong asks "their king" to eat a piece of each of them, making him stronger while simultaneously preventing them from reverting back into Gillians again. Synopsis Agent of the Shinigami Arc Di Roy first appears along with Iceringer long before the introduction of Arrancar species. While Iceringer was turning Grand Fisher into an imperfect Arrancar by ripping his mask off, Di Roy was scolding the latter for his defeat by Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; chapter 25 Arrancar Arc When Ulquiorra returns to Hueco Mundo, he tells Aizen that Ichigo was not worth killing. Grimmjow, believing that Ulquiorra was just being soft, takes his Fraccion and infiltrates the world of the living. Rukia uses her pager to track their spirtual pressure and enlists Ichigo's help in protecting Chad, as he is the only one left alone. Just as Di Roy is about to impale Chad through the chest, Ichigo stops him. Chad is told to leave, and we see his chest is bleeding. Ichigo is about to charge into battle but Rukia stops him. After using an Artificial soul to remove herself from her body, Rukia explains that after their fight with the Bounts and having Orihime heal her, her spiritual power has almost completely returned. Di Roy, impatient, attacks, but is countered by Rukia. She releases her Zanpakuto and freezes the ground beneath him, so he flies into the air, stating that the sky is his true battleground. Afterwards, Sode no Shirayuki's First Dance freezes everything within its circle, leaving Di Roy to be shattered along with the ice with a smile on his face. Hueco Mundo Arc Di Roy is only shown briefly alongside Grimmjow during a flashback. He was alongside the other Arrancar of Grimmjow's group attempting to become a Vasto Lorde. Powers & Abilities Cero: In the manga, he was charging a cero at Rukia, by pulling off the bandage over his right eye. However, he never had time to use it though, due to Rukia's Shikai. Sonido: He was able to be fast enough to catch Chad off guard and almost kill him, until Ichigo intervened. Hierro: Like most Arrancar, his body is protected with his spiritual pressure. This enables him to use the palm of his hand in the same manor as a blade. Zanpakutō The name of his Zanpakutō as well as his released form was never revealed as he was killed by Rukia Kuchiki before he had a chance to unsheath it. In is sealed form it takes the form of a katana, with a white sheath and hilt. Trivia *When first introduced, Di Roy looked substantially different compared to his looks in the Arrancar arc. His teeth were more sharp and individually-spaced rather than squarish and jagged, his mask and bandages covered his entire face, and both of his eyes were covered by his hair (as opposed to only his right eye being partially covered in the Arrancar arc). This could be because the Arrancar were not sufficiently developed at such an early point in time and Tite Kubo was still experimenting with different character designs. *Di Roy and Nakeem Greendina are the only two arrancar in Grimmjow's Fraccion who have never revealed their zanpakuto's names or released them. Navigation de:Di Roy Linker es:Di Roy Linker Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Numeros Category:Male